Mi única excepción
by zyzab
Summary: Draco Malfoy se reencuentra con su amor imposible, esta vez no dejara que el orgullo y sus reglas hagan que la pierda otra vez.


Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vi. Siempre tan orgullosa que no fue ni siquiera para mirarme. Pase a su lado en el Ministerio pero ella no se percató de mi presencia, era demasiado perfecta como para distinguirme entre una multitud de magos insignificantes.

Pero ese día, en el que no noto mi presencia, yo fui infinitamente feliz, siempre yo, el que se alegra con solo verla.

Nunca tuvo idea de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Siempre fui altanero y déspota para llamar su atención, me sentía tan despreciable al humillarla pero había algo que no dejaba salir mi bondad con ella, a quien siempre ame.

Tal vez era mi soledad, a la que tanto estuve acostumbrado y mi estúpida regla de que el amor no existía.

No es necesario decir cómo me odio durante años y yo solo sufría en silencio viéndola reír con otros y verla llorar sin poder acercarme a reconfortarla.

Atesoro cada instante que viví a su lado, aunque fuese una discusión o aquella vez que me rompió la nariz, debo admitir que merecido me lo tenía y es gracioso que años después sea uno de los recuerdos mejor guardados en mi mente.

Ahora trabajo en Gringotts, un empleo fastidioso, pero magnifico para quienes el ministerio les ha cerrado las puertas; Solo me habían dado el empleo porque ocupaban a alguien con carácter que pusiera en su lugar a los duendes, y que mejor que un temido ex Mortifago con una horrible marca negra en su antebrazo.

Ese día era una mañana como cualquiera, mucho trabajo y discusiones tanto con los duendes como con los magos, mas nunca pensé que ese sería el día en que después de tanto la tendría nuevamente cerca de mi.

Ahí estaba ella, vestida tan formalmente con ese traje negro que tan bien le quedaba y su esponjado y rebelde cabello luciendo un elegante moño. Era por mucho el mejor día de mi vida en mucho tiempo.

Noté como discutía con uno de los duendes y no pude evitar acercarme a escuchar. Sonreí al oír nuevamente su voz y ese tono tan perspicaz con el que hablaba, no había cambiado nada.

-Hay algún problema Alvarie? - Dije acercándome más fingiendo ingenuidad, pero ella no me escucho, seguía quejándose con el duende y no noto mi voz ni mi presencia.

Insistí para llamar su atención y al fin me vio. Cuanto extrañe su mirada al verme, aunque ahora era sorpresa lo que distinguía en sus ojos avellana.

-Malfoy ¿Tu trabajas aquí?- Me pregunto ignorando que me había dado cuenta de su asombro.

-Así es Granger, soy el gerente. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Me explico sobre un problema con su llave de bóveda y aunque yo sabía que era un problema fácil de resolver, le pedí regresara al día siguiente para solucionarlo.

Ella lucia sorprendida, al parecer por estar ayudándola y hablando civilizadamente. Ella no sabia que en realidad mi corazón latía nuevamente de felicidad y era imposible esconder mi alegría al hablar con ella, así que me dirigí lo más profesional que pude.

La cite a la hora de mi almuerzo, tenía la excusa perfecta para estar con ella y no dejaría que esta nueva oportunidad de la vida se me fuera de las manos.

Al día siguiente termine todos los asuntos a tiempo para recibirla. No había podido dormir del todo bien, estaba demasiado nervioso, increíble en mi.

Llego puntual como lo había imaginado, siempre tan predecible.

-Buenas tardes, Granger. Llegas tarde, es justo mi hora de comer.

Me miro molesta, casi con la boca abierta. Si bien era la peor excusa de todas para volverla a ver, yo estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de perder mi trabajo, solo por estar con ella.

-¡Pero si tú me dijiste que me esperabas a esta hora! ¡Cambie citas en mi trabajo para arreglar mi problema! ¿Y ahora me dices que es tu hora de comer?—

Enojada se veía aún más bella, su rabieta de niña caprichosa era de lo que más me gustaba de ella, siempre había sido así.

-Pues si no quieres quedarte esperando en una banca fría, te recomiendo acompañarme. Que prefieres, ¿comida mediterránea u oriental?

-¡Espera un momento! Eres el gerente de Gringotts y me tienes que atender, sino presentare una queja sobre ti—Aunque sabía que estaba furiosa, no iba a ceder, no tenia ya nada que perder.

-Vamos Hermione, es mi hora de comer y estoy siendo amable invitándote. Tómalo como una invitación para celebrar tu nuevo puesto como jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Note como sus ojos me miraron sorprendida, ya fuera que solo se debiera a llamarla por su nombre por primera vez en mi vida o bien porque me atreví a nombrar algo tan intimo como aquello.

-¿Tu como sabes eso? No se ha dicho nada aún en los diarios—Su reacción no fue la esperada. A pesar de que ella se tranquilizaba hablando de sus logros noté como estaba molesta y hasta confundida con mis acciones.

-Vivimos en el mismo mundo, solo en círculos distintos. Así que vamos, entre más rápido lleguemos al Restaurante, más pronto te ayudare a recuperar tu llave.

Ella suspiro y cerró los ojos, sus largas pestañas acariciaban sus rosadas mejillas, y sin más discusiones avanzo a mi lado.

Salimos de Gringgots y caminamos por varios minutos sin siquiera hablar, sentía la tensión entre ambos.

-Y dime, ¿Como te va en tu nuevo empleo?—Le pregunte casualmente, aunque yo la veía incomoda y distante, reacción bastante justificada sabiendo de quien iba acompañada.

-Bien, gracias, bueno recién comenzaré la semana entrante, estoy aprendiendo aún.

-No pudieron haber elegido mejor candidata.

Se sonrojo levemente, yo estaba hablando sinceramente después de tantos años de peleas e insultos falsos, por fin me abría a ser franco con ella y lamentablemente eso en vez de causarle confianza parecía descolocarla.

Caminamos el resto del camino en silencio hasta llegar al Restaurante de comida Oriental, no estaba seguro si seria de su agrado, sin embargo quise arriesgarme ya que en dicho lugar había mesas lo suficientemente privadas para hablar con ella sin la necesidad de un montón de miradas curiosas. Afortunadamente el lugar estaba casi vacío, así que evitamos miradas incomodas.

Con forme pasó el tiempo nuestras barreras se rompían y empezábamos a hablar de todo y de nada y para mi sorpresa llegamos a reír como dos viejos conocidos. Duramos hablando por más de una hora y es verdad que yo me había dado cuenta que era tarde, pero era tan feliz en ese momento, que preferí ignorar que ambos teníamos que regresar a Gringotts y ella nunca volvería a buscarme.

Regresábamos hacia el banco cuando recordó una cita importante y me pidió al próximo día resolver su inconveniente. No podía creer mi suerte, por fin las cosas se acomodaban a mi favor, tal vez no era tan tarde para enamorarla.

Al día siguiente, llegó temprano, cargando una gran caja blanca que hacía difícil distinguir a la persona que la transportaba. Rápido me acerque a ella y librarle del pesado paquete.

Me miro dulcemente y me dio las gracias. Puse el gran paquete al lado de mi escritorio y le pedí que tomara asiento mientras cerraba la puerta de mi oficina.

No dijimos nada acerca de nuestro almuerzo del día anterior, al parecer llevaba algo de prisa así que le entregue la llave de su bóveda y le propuse acompañarla a probarla. Justo cuando me pare para guiarla hacia la puerta, el paquete cayó a mis pies dejando a la vista un hermoso vestido blanco de seda.

No es necesario explicar como todas mis esperanzas murieron al ver aquel signo de amor hacia otro hombre, pero trate de mantenerme sereno y le ayude a levantar la prenda, con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Vi nuevamente como se sonrojo y me dedicaba una mirada llena de vergüenza, mas no quise pedirle explicaciones ya que yo no era nadie para que ella me aclarara algo. Camine hacia afuera de mi despacho y le pedí que me siguiera.

Después de que probáramos que la llave funcionaba perfectamente, la guié de nuevo hacia la salida de Gringotts, me sentéa tan devastado que ni siquiera luche por hacerle algún tipo de platica, mi alma estaba guardada en la misma caja del vestido blanco.

-Gracias por todo, Malfoy. – Como odiaba que aún no me llamara por mi nombre, pero le sonreí levemente, no podía odiarla por algo que desde un principio fue mi culpa.

-No hay porque agradecer, Hermione. Discúlpame por haberte hecho perder tu tiempo ayer…

-No fue una pérdida de tiempo, en realidad, lo disfrute mucho. Espero se repita otro día.

Mi corazón no podía entender esa agradable forma de ser de ella, no sabía si lo hacía por mera cortesía o era sincera, pero no podía hacerme falsas esperanzas viendo aquel paquete blanco sobre sus delicadas manos. Lo más conveniente era ignorar aquella invitación abierta y olvidarme de ella.

-Claro, así será. —Le dije mientras ellas se daba la media vuelta y salía hacia el callejón Diagon y fuera de mi corazón.

Los días siguientes fueron demasiado difíciles, no paraba de imaginarla vestida de blanco, entregándole su corazón al corriente de Weasley. ¡Que bastardo con más suerte!

Me carcomían los arrepentimientos y las ganas de aparecer en plena boda y tomar a Hermione por la fuerza, pero yo sabía que si ella había decidido casarse con Weasley, era porque lo amaba, así que preferí enterrar mis sentimientos e imaginar que aquel maravilloso día juntos nunca había sucedido.

Traté de tranquilizarme un poco y tomé una de mis botellas de whisky de fuego y deje que su sabor invadiera mi cuerpo y nublara mi mente.

Ya borracho, pensé que no podía vivir con el deseo de expresar mis sentimientos por ella, en mi total ebriedad tome un pedazo de pergamino y escribí una carta para ella y se la envié con una de mis lechuzas.

¡Por merlín! Sí que estaba atontado con el licor que no recordé lo que había hecho, hasta que desperté temprano en la mañana y vi mi lechuza en la ventana picoteando para dejarla entrar. Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que había hecho y el peor de los pensamientos corrió por mi mente: Ella sabría que fui yo.

Desesperado me vestí y salí hacia la casa de Hermione, yo sabía dónde vivía, no en vano había estado enamorado de ella por quince años. Justo cuando pasaba por su ventana escuche una conversación entre ella y otra persona:

-Ya Hermione, ¡Léeme la carta de tu Admirador!—Decía con insistencia la voz de una mujer

-¡Ya basta! ya te dije que no, y te he pedido mil veces que te abstengas de entrar a mi habitación, ¡Es la última vez que te lo advierto!

-Está bien, ¡Vaya! Si solo quiero leer lo que este incauto enamorado te dice...

-Pues no estoy para juegos, ahora déjame sola un momento…- Un estruendo de gritos y cosas derrumbándose le impidieron terminar su oración, justo cuando iba a saltar a ver lo sucedido, la voz de la mujer empezó a leer…

 _Hermione:_

 _Soy un estúpido, sé que no hay nadie más que tú, pero estas buscando a alguien más, aún no tienes idea de mis sentimientos hacia ti._

 _Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños, probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, sin embargo, soy yo el que te ve y las lágrimas vuelven a salir otra vez._

 _Soy feliz incluso si te veo pasar. Incluso aun no sé si mis sentimientos podrían detenerse al final e irse. Realmente quiero verte el dolor es insoportable cada día, La palabra "amor" está en mi boca, Solo una vez más, llorando por ti, Solo una vez más, extrañándote, te amo y espero por ti._

 _Amarte es como tener una hermosa herida, veo tu hermosa sonrisa pero no puedo reír contigo._

 _Pienso en ti todos los días. Mi corazón está afectado en estos días tristes, "Quiero verte", está en mis labios,_

 _Te necesito, no puedo decir más nada, te quiero, También sigo esperando, seguiré esperando._

Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco al escuchar aquella declaración, ¡No podía ser más estúpido! Ahora solo faltaba el que ella se burlara de mí, pero por el contrario, solo escuche un silencio y un golpe de una puerta cerrándose.

Sabía que no podía hacer ya nada, ella había leído todo aquello, nunca me considere una persona cursi, sin embargo ella me hacia conocer cosas de mi que yo desconocía.

Ahora Hermione sabía que había alguien que la amaba además de la comadreja, alguien que tal vez nunca viviría para besar sus labios o acariciar su rosada mejilla, ese era mi castigo por alejarla siempre.

Regrese a mi apartamento y me duche para ir al trabajo, y a decir verdad, todo el peso en mí se había aligerado, aunque ella no supiera que era yo quien la amaba.

Pasaron días después de la bochornosa declaración de amor cuando caminando hacia Gringotts leí un pedazo de ejemplar del profeta tirado cerca de un cesto donde se veía la leyenda "Mañana, Gran Boda de Nuestros Héroes de Guerra" mas no se distinguía la foto rota a la mitad. No fue necesario analizar el encabezado para asumir que al día siguiente, sería el día más feliz en la vida de Hermione.

Respire profundo y seguí mi camino hacia Gringotts, sabía que esto pasaría, tenia que asumirlo. Sellaba algunos documentos cuando vi una mujer de pelo castaño asomarse por mi puerta, y sentí como toda mi fuerza se debilitaba y dejaba ver de nuevo al chiquillo nervioso, con la diferencia de que ahora se encontraba protegido bajo una barrera de rechazo.

-Hola Malfoy. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Hermione, Adelante. —Me pare para recibirla, como siempre, tan hermosa y con tanta luz irradiando. —¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Me siento estúpida al pedirte esto, pero necesito que me ayudes una vez más. Veras… Mi llave… Mi llave se me perdió nuevamente y no aparece ni por un accio.

Sonreí ante su vergüenza e ingenuidad, no podía dejar de admirar cuanto amaba cada expresión de su rostro.

-No te preocupes, las llaves tienen un mecanismo anti-robo que evita que se les invoque, pero me temo que no la tendré hasta mañana. Durk es el único que puede hacer el remplazo de las mismas y hoy llegara tarde.

-Oh no importa, siempre que mañana pueda tenerla, bastara.

No entendía por qué Hermione ignoraba el hecho de que al día siguiente seria su boda y esperaba recibir la llave. Aun así preferí asumir que enviaría a alguien por ella o bien, su boda seria tarde y podría pasar por ella antes, la verdad me dolía hacer conjeturas donde la imaginara luciendo el vestido blanco.

-Pues bien. Mañana a primera hora tendrás tu llave.

-¡Gracias! Mmmm… Oye… ¿Que no es tu hora de salir a comer? Te debo una comida para agradecerte tu ayuda con lo de las llaves.

Para ser franco, nunca imagine que me sugiriera algo así, siendo que estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio y yo seguía siendo un desconocido para ella, ademas de un viejo enemigo y probablemente alguien a quien ella despreciaba pero se sentía comprometida a compensarme.

La mire por sobre la pila de papeles en mi escritorio, ahora yo ignoraba que ella había notado mi sorpresa, como quien ve a un niño confundido.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas, es mi trabajo…

-No seas tan orgulloso y vamos, ahora soy yo quien te obliga a acompañarme.

Pensé en negarme pero sabía que era tal vez la última vez que pudiera estar a solas con ella, después de mañana sería solo de la Comadreja. Si la vida me la había puesto en mi camino una vez más, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tenerla por un instante.

Fuimos nuevamente al Restaurante de comida Oriental y nos sentamos en la misma mesa, alejados del bullicio y la gente entrometida.

Charlamos y reímos nuevamente por casi dos horas, mas no podía sentirme del todo alegre, no podía dejar de imaginármela al día siguiente luciendo radiante para Weasley, no se la merecía, maldito cobarde, el no tenia derecho de hacerla su esposa.

Justo cuando íbamos a pagar la cuenta en el mostrador, recibió un vociferador de la comadreja:

Hermione, no te olvides de pasar por el pastel de la boda a las 5 P.M. es el pastel blanco con decoraciones doradas no lo olvides. Ron.

-Vaya, Weasley no deja de ser un pesado ¿Verdad?—¡Error! Tal vez si me conformaba con su amistad no debía de hablar de esa manera de él.- Disculpa, no debí expresarme así de tu prometido.

-¿Prometido? ¿De que hablas?-Ella lució confundida y hasta cierto punto reprimía su risa.

-De Weasley, mañana será tu boda ¿no es así?

De pronto, ella reía y yo no entendía nada, ¿Qué era lo gracioso?

-¡Yo no me casare con Ron! Ni siquiera estamos juntos. ¿De donde has sacado eso?

Mi corazón latía fuertemente y sentía como mi rostro estaba encendido de la vergüenza y la emoción ¿No se casara con Weasley? ¿Entonces con quien?

-Pues del vestido… el que cargabas cuando fuiste a Gringotts…

-Oh no, malinterpretaste todo, el vestido es de Ginny, mañana se casa con Harry ¿No lo sabias?

¿Mi mente esta desvariando? ¿Estaba soñando? Todas esas noches en vela habían sido en vano, ¡Ella no se casaba! Mi felicidad era demasiada, no podía contener las ganas de reír, y en un momento en el que perdí conciencia de mis actos, la bese.

Fue el mejor momento de mi vida, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa ya que ella me respondía, olvide por completo que estábamos en público pero al recordarlo ambos nos separamos, dejándonos bastante avergonzados. Pague la cuenta y salimos del lugar.

Caminamos hasta Gringotts en silencio, ninguno tenía cara para dirigirle la palabra al otro, pero yo me sentía muy mal, tal vez había roto nuestra relación sin haber empezado. Entramos a mi oficina y tras cerrar la puerta, la mire.

-Discúlpame Hermione, yo…

-Discúlpame a mí. Debí de haber sido sincera en primer lugar del porque vine a verte hoy… No perdí mi llave, en realidad fue una tonta excusa. Sé que fuiste tú quien envió el pergamino a mi casa.

¡No Merlin! Pensé en negarlo todo, en decir que no sabía de que hablaba, pero sentía que no era necesario hablarle falsamente, decidí abrirme, ya era hora de dejar las mentiras atrás.

-Pero como lo…

-¿Supe? Durante tantos años de rivalidad en Hogwarts, llegue a robar tus manuscritos para mejorar los míos, me aprendí tu caligrafía de memoria.

El momento había llegado, tenía que serle franco en ese preciso momento. Pero no hubo necesidad de palabras, me acerque nuevamente a ella y la bese. La bese con desesperación, después de tantos años, por fin la tenía en mis brazos, solo para mí.

Aun no entiendo como estas acostada a mi lado, compartiendo esta cama que tantas noches me vio llorar, luciendo esa bella argolla en tu dedo, indicando que serás mía para siempre. Solo sé que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y que tú eres la única excepción a la regla que siempre me impuse de que no existía el amor, solo tú, mi Hermione, mi única excepción.


End file.
